It's a woman's world
by justabitofANARCHY
Summary: So I really like the idea of Jaune being the only male with aura so I decided to write my own version. I know the concepts overused but I really don't care.
1. chapter 1

It's a woman's world.

 **AN: So this is another story idea that came to me while reading patattack750 story Game On would highly recommend it to read. Anyway it's the usual Jaune is the only male with aura but I'm gonna put my own twist on it. Also I haven't decided if it will be harem yet.** **Location: Juniors club. Downtown Vale.**

Jaune hated being a man in a woman's world he despised it and almost every woman in it including his family that's why at the age of 12 Jaune Arc packed his bags and disappeared into the night forsaking his last name of Arc. As Jaune travelled Remnant he gained experience in fighting Grimm and bandits with the help of his trusty Hybrid rifle Revolution and his katana Anarchy.

These two weapons that Jaune had painstakingly handcrafted to make his way in the world were symbols of his goal to not be restricted and bound by the rules that governed his fellow man.

As Jaune sat at the bar drinking away a woman came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder gripping it tightly.

"Hey there cutie how about you come and sit over with me im sure I can show you a good time" the woman whispered huskily in his ear.

"No" Jaune completely blew her off not even looking up from his drink.

The woman deepend her grip on his shoulder "It wasn't a request" she spat.

Jaune sighed as he got up and turned to face the woman as she smiled at him "See isn't it easy to just follow orders like a we-"

The woman was cut off as Jaune buried his fist into her stomach and sent her flying back to her seat then turned back and sat back down and continued drinking only to be interuppted again as the woman came flying from behind him.

"You little shit you think you can do that to me" she screeched as she flew to grab him only for Jaune to slip to the side and grab her head and slam it into the bar.

"If you know what's good for you stay down" Jaune spoke in a cold emotionless tone not even looking down at the woman.

As the woman looked up at him in spite she got to get back up when she suddenly froze as she caught a glimpse of Jaunes face his eyes looked to cut straight from the deepest blue ice beautiful but freezing showing no emotion his blond hair cut short at the sides but with some length on the top but what really caught her attention was the amount of scars covering his face.

Most ranged from small and barely visible but few were quite deep looking actually breaking through his skin and leaving a permanent reminder of the trials he had faced.

As the woman continued to stare Jaune finally faced her fully staring straight into her eyes with his cold blue ones and for once in her life the woman felt fear those eyes while beautiful were deadly she could see the utter contempt that he had for her.

"I'll give you this one warning get up and leave me alone or I will jam my blade into your skull" he hissed while fingering the katana that was sheathed resting against the bar. As the woman eyed the blade she knew that the man was completely serious he would kill her and not give a shit.

So with her head downcast the woman left Jaune returning to her seat. As she did Junior the owner of the club spoke up.

"you've got to have the biggest pair of balls I've ever seen to do that" he said while cleaning a glass. Jaune just looked at him and grunted while downing the rest of his drink. As time passed people came and left the club but Jaune remained at the bar drinking and talking with Junior and any other male worker while females were completely blown off by him.

All that changed when a Girl walked up to the bar asking for a drink but was refused by Junior saying she was under the legal limit she just stared at him until she turned to Jaune.

"What about him he looks my age" She said.

"He's special so he gets to drink" Junior replied not really caring if the girl in front of him had trouble with that.

"Well if you won't serve me a drink I require another of your services" she pulled a photo from her pocket. "Who's this woman" she asked.

As Junior looked at the photo he shrugged and returned it "Don't know Blondie never seen her before" he answered.

"I see she said so not only to refuse to serve me a drink but you also refuse to give me the information I desire and also don't call me Blondie call my Sir" she reaching down and grabbing Junior by the balls "Now answer my question" she shouted.

As she went to squeeze harder when the woman suddenly felt a cold feeling across her neck.

"I'd let those go if I was you" Jaune said with his katana in one hand resting against her throat while still holding his glass in the other hand.

"Who the hell do you think you are that you can threaten me" shouted the woman.

Jaune held up a finger as he downed the rest of his drink and wiped his mouth " To answer your question Sir" he said sarcastically "My name is Jaune and you are?"

"Names Yang, Yang Xiao-Long remember the name boy because it's gonna be the last thing you will" the now named Yang growled.

Jaune just smirked at her and then everything exploded Yang let go of Junior's balls and punched Jaunes blade away from her while she deployed her shotgun gauntlets Ember Cecilia.

"I'm gonna punch you until your bones are dust" Yang said confidently 'after all hes only a man what damage can he do against someone with aura' she thought to herself. Jaune didn't reply and instead brandished his katana and charge at yang jumping and twisting mid air in a tornado slash forcing Yang to raise her hand to block the strike what she wasn't expecting was to be sent skidding back a few metres.

She looked up at Jaune who's face was now emotionless not showing anything as she studied her opponent she realised several things. One was that this Jaune fellow was experienced in combat she could tell from his stance and the way he held his sword. Two is that while most males would never make eye contact with a woman unless given permission he was glaring directly at her. Three was that now she got a proper look at him he was taller and more fitter then the average male standing in at about 6ft and with a clear cut eight pack that she could see through his shirt.

While Yang was distracted ogling Jaune he charged swinging his katana precisely with no wasted movement each strike hit Yang who tried to block again but Jaune was swinging to fast for her to keep up as each strike connected Yang was sent stumbling back until finally she managed to block a strike she gave a yell of victory only to be cut off as Jaune punched her in the face sending her spiralling into one of the private booths in the club.

As Yang got up from the wreckage of the booth she glared "how did you do that?" she demanded.

"Do what?" Jaune asked as he inspected his nails.

"Hit me with such strength all males are supposed to be weak" she spat.

"Well I guess I'm not most males then am i" Jaune answered as he prepared to charge again.

"Oh no you dont" said Yang as she used a blast from her gauntlets to propel herself forward and swung at Jaune but the strike was blocked by the katana blade.

"huh" she said before Jaunes combat boot clad foot embedded itself in her gut sending her spiralling away again.

Jaune took a moment to look over his shoulder at Junior "you all good over there Junior?" he asked with concern in his voice Juniour just raised his thumb up at Jaune and groaned.

As Jaune turned his head back to the fight at hand he was greeted by a fist straight to the jaw that pushed him back when he looked up he saw Yang grasping her fist in pain.

"Goddammit how the hell did you not go flying and why does my wrist hurt" she said.

"I'll let you in on a secret Yang" Jaune said and then he started glowing an icy blue as he summoned forth his aura and glared at her.

Tangs mouth hit the floor and she looked wary now "You-You have aura that's impossible only females have aura" Yang yelled.

Jaune just laughed at her "Well like I said Yang I'm not like most males" and with that he unleashed another barrage of strikes against Yang who barely got her hands up to soften the blows.

As they continued fighting around the club Junior just stood there with his mouth agape I mean the boy had aura for Christ's sake that was unheard of in any of the kingdoms so while the Jaune continued his one sided slaughterfest against Yang, Junior pulled out his scroll and started recording.

Meanwhile back with Jaune and Yang they continued to dance back and forth with each other Yang managed to land a few glancing blows against Jaune but she was no match for him until she activated her semblance her lilac eyes turned blood red and her hair caught fire.

When Jaune swung his blade for the next hit she caught it with her hand and delivered a punishing blow to his torso while holding on to his sword causing him to lose his grip on it and be sent flying away but he flipped In mid air and landed on his feet sliding to a stop.

"Hmm that was a decent hit Yang I'll give you that" Jaune remarked then he reached over his shoulder and grabbed the rifle that was sitting there he then crouched and flicked a switch on the rifle the whirring of gears filled the air as the rifles barrel extended out and a scope popped up from somewhere in the body of the gun.

Jaune then reached behind to his lower back and pulled a magazine which seemed to hold 1.1"/75 calibre bullets as Jaune loaded them into the gun he pulled the Bolt back cocking the gun all of this took less than 5 seconds and as Jaune aimed at Yangs centre mass she could only say one thing.

"OH FUCK" she screamed as Jaune pulled the trigger and a massive boom was heard around downtown Vale as the bullet hit then detonated sending Yang flying out the doors of the club.

With the fight now over Jaune pulled the Bolt again ejecting the empty shell from the chamber of the gun he then pulled the magazine out and returned it to his back after it was secured he flicked the switch on his rifle making the scope disappear and the barrel shorten he then returned it to its shoulder holster and walked over to where his katana lay sheathing that next to the rifle on his back he turned to Junior.

"I'll be leaving now Juniour have a good night" he said with a wave as he walked out the door only to come face to face with flashing red and blue lights and a bunch of armed police officers.

" **this is the Vale police department put your hands on your head and get on your knees** " came the voice of one of the officers over the megaphone.

"Fuck" was all Jaune said as he complied.

 **Location: Vale Police Department(VPD) HQ.**

As Jaune sat in the interrogation room squinting at the harsh light while waiting for questioning he looked up to the ceiling and sighed 'why me' he thought 'all I wanted was a quiet night of drinking but noooooo I can't get a fucking break'.

As Jaune was sitting there thinking about where his whole life went to shit on the other side of the two-way mirror there was a female officer staring at the file in her hands as she opened it up what she saw was pretty much nothing they had little to no information on the man sitting in the interrogation room nothing except the name he had given them and his basic details the officer sighed in exasperation the door to the viewing room opened up behind her.

"Anderson there's some people here to talk to you" another officer said to her.

As Anderson turned around she came face to face with the headmistress of Beacon Ozara Ozpin and her second in command Glynda Goodwitch.

"Good evening officer" the headmistress greeted "have you found anything of note about the boy?"

The officer sighed for the thousandth time "nothing except a name and his basic details" she answered.

"And what is the boys name?" questioned Ozpin.

"He only gave us the first name Jaune" replied the officer.

"No last name" asked Glynda with a raised eyebrow.

"He said he left it behind years ago" Anderson answered.

Meanwhile Ozpin was staring at the boy through the mirror studying his facial features 'could this be the Jaune Arc? He's been missing for 5 years' thought Ozpin.

As Ozpin stood there looking at Jaune, Glynda continued asking Anderson questions about why he had been detained.

"He's been detained for questioning and is believed to be the main suspect in a brawl that happened in a club downtown" Anderson said.

"Can you show me a missing person file from 5 years ago named Jaune Arc" Ozpin suddenly cut in.

"You think he's that Jaune?" Asked Goodwitch.

"I do" was the reply from Ozpin.

As Anderson went to grab the file some other officers walked into the interrogation room and sat down opposite of Jaune who continued to stare up at the roof completely ignoring the female officers.

"Listen here boy you're looking at serious jail time for the stunt you pulled back at the club" one of officers began.

"What did I do officer?" Jaune asked with a sarcastic voice.

"witnesses say you assaulted a woman" the other officer said.

"Were all the witnesses women?" Jaune questioned, The officers remained silent "Yeah that's what I thought to" snarled Jaune.

"Hey you don't get to talk to us like that!" shouted one of the officers.

"And why the fuck not!" Jaune snarled as he stood "is it because I'm a man and should be bowing down and begging for forgiveness you lot can go and get fucked" he took a deep breath and released it "I'll tell you the full story" he continued "A girl came into the club and asked for a drink Junior the owner refused her so then she asked for information it's well known that if you need information in Vale you go to Junior when he couldn't answer her she gripped him by the balls and threatened to punch him, thats when I stood in" he finished as he glared at the officers.

As the officers processed what Jaune had said they were called out by another officer and Jaune was left alone again 'thank fuck I can't stand those types of women those who think that all men are nothing but house husbands and trophies to be put on display' Jaune thought angrily with a slight snarl on his face.

Meanwhile on the other side of the two-way mirror Anderson returned with the missing persons file for Jaune Arc as she put it on the table Glynda and Ozpin opened it and read the details.

Missing person.

Name: Jaune Arc

Hair: blonde

Eyes: blue

Age: 12

Height: 170cm

Weight: 60kg

Noticeable features: Jaune was last seen carrying 1 large duffle bag presumed to be filled with supplies.

End file.

"Well he fits the description and we can only assume that 5 years of travelling would change him, We should probably contact the Arcs though and get them to confirm his identity" spoke Glynda.

"Before you do that Glynda I want to ask the boy a few questions" said Ozpin.

"What kind of questions Ozpin?" asked Glynda.

"I want to offer him a spot at Beacon" Ozpin deadpanned.

You want to what he can't come to Beacon he's a man" exclaimed Glynda in shock.

"And yet he took on a woman with aura and came out on top I want to know how" replied Ozpin.

Linebreak.

As Ozpin and Glynda entered the interrogation Jaune just glanced at them and then huffed.

"So I take it you two are here to tell me off for assaulting one of your students" he said.

"You know who we are?" asked Ozpin.

"Yeah I know who you are Headmistress Ozara Ozpin and her ever faithful second in command Glynda Goodwitch" said with a little bit of respect in his voice.

"If you know who we are then maybe you should show some respect boy" snarled Glynda.

Jaune just smirked at her "I should but I won't" he said.

"Mr Arc" Ozpin began.

"I don't use that name anymore so don't call me Arc" Jaune interrupted.

"And why don't you use that name Jaune?" Ozpin asked with curiosity.

"Let's just say I didn't agree with the future my family had planned for me" Jaune responded.

"Fair enough now would you kindly answer another question I have for you?" says Ozpin.

"Sure" came the nonchalant reply.

"How did you survive the fight with one of the most powerful huntress in training?" Ozpins voice grew suspicious.

"I was waiting for you to ask me that and instead of explaining it I'll show you" Jayne said as his body started to glow an icy blue as he summoned his aura.

Ozpins and Glyndas jaws both hit the ground at the same time it had never happened before in the history of remnant and was supposed to be impossible but yet right before their very eyes a male was showing them his aura and by the looks of it he had a lot.

'Well that's unexpected' thought Ozpin.

Glyndas thoughts on the other were more like 'What….how… the duck's as she continued to stare at Jaune who finally cut off his little light show and smirked at the women in front of him.

"So there you go ladies that's how I survived" Jaune said still wearing the cocky smirk on his face.

"I have a deal for you Jaune" spoke up Ozpin finally getting her bearings together.

"Join Beacon Academy as the first male hunter in history" she offered.

"And why would I do that?" he questioned.

"If you join Beacon no charges will pe pressed and you'll be a free man I take it you don't want to go back to your family but if you refuse this offer we'll have no choice but to call them" she finished with a smirk on her face it was the perfect deal she got the first male with aura and he got to escape the last clutches that his family had on him.

"You sure know how to make a deal Ozpin I suppose they didn't make you the headmistress for nothing… what the hell I'm in this should be fun" Jaune said.

Chapter end.

 **AN: So new story over used concept but it's a concept I like so if you don't like it piss off. For Jaunes rifle think of Kinessa's rifle from paladins it uses two different caliber types the 6.5 creedmore for assault rifle mode and the 1.1"/75 HE caliber for sniper mode both made to kick ads at long distance.** **For his katana one side is the normal curved edge while the top is serrated all along the blade it will also utilise dust.** **And yes I know Jaunes aura is supposed to be white but fuck that I want it blue so blue it is. Anyway leave a review on how I could improve and if you want fav and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.** **AN: Wow I did not expect the amount of followers this story has gotten thank you all. To those who are worried about Jaune being too edgy don't worry he is gonna to soften up a bit think of the edginess as a shell he's built up it will come down eventually. Also his katana will be replaced so pm/comment on what you would like it too be replaced with, It must be a melee weapon of some kind. Anyway on to the next chapter.** **Location: Beacon transport shuttle**

.

Jaune expected many things as he boarded the shuttle to Beacon he expected to be glared it he expected to be talked about hell he even expected to be hit but what he didn't expect was to come face to face with a pint sized gothic Lolita in a red hood that was drooling over his weapons.

"OMG did you make those weapons? Ohhh what caliber are those bullets?

Does your katana mechashift to?"

As Jaune stood there in stunned silence the girl in front of him asked these questions in rapid fire.

Jaune couldn't help himself and chuckled softly at the girl "Well to answer your questions in order yes I did make them, The calibers that's right calibers this baby here fires two different types the 6.5 creedmore for rapid fire assault and 1.1"/75 HE anti-air shell for long distance sniping and my katana mechashifts into a bayonet for my rifle" He answered.

"OMG that's so cool, My names Ruby by the way Ruby Rose and can I ask why you're here? " Ruby asked.

"Well Ruby my names Jaune and I'm here to attend Beacon" he said while smiling at Ruby.

You see contrary to popular belief Jaune didn't hate every woman in the world just the ones that believed that just because they had aura that they were superior and males were trash and he could tell by looking at Ruby that she wasn't one of those people.

"Wait you're attending Beacon how?" Ruby asked sceptically.

"Can you keep a secret Ruby?".

"Yeah".

"I have Aura". Jaune said

"WHATTTTTTTT?" Ruby shouted "How is that possible you shouldn't be able to have aura I mean I'm not judging you but it's just that makes have never had aura like ever" Ruby blurted out in one breath.

"Ruby what's going on ove-You what the hell are you doing here you should be locked up" came the voice of a very pissed off Yang.

As Yang stormed over Jaune didn't move a muscle as he matched Yang's glare with an emotionless stare then he sighed "Look Yang we can do the same dance we did when we first met or we can try to let bygones be bygones" he said.

Yang looked at him suspiciously but when she saw no sign of deception she held out her hand for him to shake "Deal" was all she said.

As Jaune shook her hand she added a bit more pressure to try and crush his hand to her surprise though he didn't flinch and instead matched her strength with his own and actually caused her hand to hurt as they separated Yang shook her hand to rid it of of the pain.

"Anyways I'll head off I've got to gather my gear and a few other things. I'll catch you later Ruby, See ya around Yang" Jaune said heading off.

 **Timeskip: Beacon Academy.**

As Jaune walked around taking in the sights of Beacon academy he chuckled to himself seeing the look of disbelief on some of the girls faces as he walked off the airship.

As he walked of he heard someone speak up behind him.

"Jaune is…..is that you?". The voice said and he froze and turned around.

Who he came face to face with was someone who he had hoped never to come face to face with his twin sister Jane.

"Jane…...so nice to see you" Jaune said in anything but a friendly tone it was like the coldest wind cut through Jane as he said those words.

Seeing his sister freeze at his words made Jaune smirk and he turned on his heel and started to walk away but was stopped by Jane putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune wait please it's been so long the rest of the family misses you so much. You just left us one day with no reason".

"Oh I had plenty of reasons why I left I just didn't feel like wasting my breath because I knew I'd be ignored" he spat "Now let go of my shoulder Jane".

"And what are you gonna do if I dont" she challenged.

"This". Jaune turned ripping his shoulder from Jane's hand and planted and aura infused fist into her stomach which then detonated in a blinding flash of ice blue light which sent her flying.

Jane felt shock flow through her as she went flying 'he has aura' she thought before she hit the ground and bounced a few times.

This time with no-one to stop Jaune continued on his way and the crowd that had gathered when they heard the siblings shouting at each other and the explosion that followed parted like the red sea in front of him. He heard the whispers and saw the fingers pointed at him but ignored them all and left his sister behind.

 **AN: Hi all sorry it's taken me awhile to upload been juggling some new story ideas that I've been working on.** **1.is an overwatch crossover where Jaune is a mix of Junkrat and Roadhog.** **2.is where Jaune is a faunus with a feral instinct that he struggles to control.** **3.is a secret for now.** **So if you guys are interested leave a comment hope you all enjoy the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.** **AN: Hey all really appreciate the favs and follows won't keep you here too long but feedback is important to me so I can improve my work. Still need ideas for what Jaunes new melee weapon will be and maybe a backup firearm and also his semblance so any comments or ideas you have pm me. Anyway onto the next chapter.**

 **Beacon auditorium.**

After Jaunes display of Aura most of the students were wary of approaching him all except Ruby that is.

"Hi Jaune" she squeaked out as she bumped into him.

"What's up Ruby?" he asked not really caring that she bumped into him while he may have been tense from meeting his sister but he wasn't going to take out his frustration on Ruby.

"Oh nothing just the fact that Yang ditched me as soon as we got off the airship something about me finding new friends" Ruby said in one breath.

"What's wrong with making new friends? You met me you know" Jaune replied raising one of his eyebrows.

"Well nothings wrong with meeting new people but you know I'm shy" Ruby said while blushing.

Jaune just laughed and ruffled Ruby's hair.

"it's ok to be shy Ruby and don't feel to bad if you don't make a bunch of new friends in one day remember Vale wasn't built in a day".

"thanks Jaune" she said smiling up at him. "Oh there's Yang gotta go catch you later Jaune".

Jaune smiled as she walked away 'looks like not all women are bad' he thought to himself he then froze feeling someone's eyes on him as he turned he met two emerald orbs staring at him intently.

 **POV change.**

As Pyrrha waited for whatever it was they were waiting in this auditorium for she found her eyes constantly drawn to the tall blonde headed male talking to the short girl with the red tips in her hair.

As she studied the man she began to notice that unlike other men he was quite tall 6ft at the least which should have been Impossible because of genetics men were the weaker gender.

The more Pyrrha studied him the more intrigued by him she became. He was clearly well muscled by what she could see and she could see the scars that crossed his arms and face.

She was so busy studying him that she didn't notice the girl in the red cape leave and the man turn around not until his peirceing blue eyes came into contact with hers.

 **POV change.**

Jaune's face eyes hardened to glaciers as he meet the emerald eyes of the girl staring at him he hated when people stared at his scars and he could tell she was staring at them by the look of pity on her face.

"Stare at someone elses scars" he spat.

The girl look shocked at the way he had spoken to her like it was the first time in her life someone had dared to speak to her that way. She began to walk over to give Jaune a price of her mind but before she could Ozpin made herself known by lightly coughing into the microphone.

 **AN: the speech is going to be different why you ask? Plot reasons motherfucker.**

"Welcome all of you to Beacon academy one of the finest huntress academies in all of Remnant" Ozpin began.

"Now as some of you may know not all will be granted a place in this prestigious academy, the only way for you to be accepted in his by completing the initiation trial". As Ozpin continued worried murmurings spread throughout the crowd but none of this worried Jaune either way if he made it or through or not he knew he was someone Ozpin wouldn't let out of her sights.

He smirked to himself as the murmurings increased and looked up at Ozpin who's eyes were focused solely on him. He then froze as Ozpin developed a smirk of her own.

"You will all gather in the hall tonight for rest and in the morning you wll make your way to the beacon cliffs next to the forest for initiation"

Jaune grew colder as Ozpins smirk grew wider.

"And as some of you may have realised by now that there is someone who doesn't quite belong here" she spoke almost laughing as she stared at Jaune who's eyes screamed murder at her.

"I'd like you all to welcome Jaune Arc the only male on Remnant with aura".

With her speech finished Ozara made her way off stage stopping once to look back at Jaune who was being mobbed by girls and as they made eye contact he slowly raised his right arm and extended his middle finger towards her and she just giggled and continued moving towards the exit.

As she walked past Glynda she turned to her and said "let them have a few minutes but don't let it get out of hand if you wouldn't mind Glynda?".

Glynda just sighed and nodded knowing she had no way out of defusing the situation.

 **Back with Jaune.**

Jaune was beyond pissed at Ozpin for pulling that stunt on him and now he was flocked by the very thing he hated well not hated but really disliked espicallay the ones who were asking *cough* demanding *cough* he go out with them.

Jaune put up with this for a couple of minutes before out of the corner of his eye he saw Miss Goodwitch coming over and just out of spite for what Ozpin had done he decided to show them that he wasn't some weak male that needed a female to look after.

" **Enough!!"** he shouted and flared his aura with enough force that it sent the girls closest to him flying while the others were pushed back and blinded from the intensity of his aura.

Once everyone had regained their bearings Jaune took to the stage where Ozpin had stood minutes before and walked to the microphone. Glynda raised her eyebrow and was about to ask what he was doing but he cut her off with his finger pointed at her.

"You don't get to talk for the minute, not until I finish what I have to say."

Glynda was shocked no one had ever spoken to her like that in her career as the Dean of Beacon and what shocked her the most is how she liked it.

Jaune spoke into the microphone.

"Alright ladies sit down and listen the fuck up" he shouted and gave them a few seconds to quiet down and listen the he continued. "I know that most if not al of you think that I'm some weak male that will need one of you to protect me" he paused as murmurs of agreement and even scoffs of "he looks weak" and "I can't wait to make him mine" were heard by him he sighed and began again. "Well I'm up here to tell you all to go and get fucked, I'm not gonna sit on my ass and let some girls look after me or try and make me a house husband, If you want me you're gonna have to try damn hard to get me".

Jaune finished his speech and turned to Miss Goodwitch who was still staring at him in shock, He just winked at her and walked off leaving her to deal with a bunch of stunned and angry girls "have fun with them" he called behind him as he walked out the hall.

 **That night.**

Jaune sighed as he stared up at the shattered moon travelling on the road for 5 years had really given him an appreciation for the night sky and without the threat of being torn apart by Grimm he knew he would be able to sleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.

"Jaune what are you doing out here?" he heard from bellow the tree he was currently residing in.

As he looked down to see who had spoken to him and meet the blue eyes of his sister.

"What do you want Jane?" he spat down at her "I thought my earlier statement had made it clear that I don't want anything to do with you or my ex family" he continued.

"Jaune please just listen to me" Jane pleaded.

Jaune sighed he may have hated his family for keeping him locked up but he would always have a soft spot for his twin.

"fine, you've got 30 seconds to say your peice and then I want you to leave me alone". He stated.

"Jaune why won't you come home?". She asked

"Because then I'll be shoved back in that glorified cage you call home". He replied

"Why do you hate us?" Jane questioned.

"Because you kept me locked up in that fucking house and never let me go outside and make friends with other kids my age".He spat.

"It was only to keep you safe and make you happy". She pleaded to him.

"Well I didn't feel safe with you, And in case you didn't notice I was fucking miserable being trapped in that god forsaken house day after day only getting to go outsode when Mum found a potential wife for me". He shot back.

"We only did it for you Jaune, you were…..are still the most important thing in our lives." She tried once more to appeal to him.

"Yeah thing, not person or brother but a thing that's all I ever was to you and the rest of my so called family". He replied with a cold tone.

"Jaune you know that's not what I meant".

"Yeah well it's a bit to late for that your 30 seconds were up a while ago, Now fuck off and leave me alone".

"Jaune…..what happened to you out there?". Jane whispered to her brother with tears in her eyes.

"I grew up now leave me alone Jane". Was all Jaune said before rolling over to face away from her.

 **AN: woo another chapter up not much action in this one but more backstory on why Jaune is the way he is. Anyway next chapter will be initiation and the first day of classes. Hope you all enjoy.**


	4. AN

Hey readers I know it's been a while a lot of shit happened last year I won't go into to much detail but I lost a few close family members and friends and that put me off writing. Sorry for leaving you all hanging but worry not for I have returned and New content will be coming as soon as I can write it.


End file.
